Wizard Love
by Someonesbaby987
Summary: Slytherine!Harry Song Fic to the song wizard love, created by Meekakitty ft.heyhihello. One shot... Not good at this summary thing. Please Read and Review!


**I own nothing!**  
><strong>the song is Wizard love By Meekakitty featuring heyhihello The video to this song is on YouTube.<br>**

**_Who would have known that I could like a boy like you?_**

"Hello." I said my face a brilliant red. I had run into the most beautiful boy I had ever seen! Tall, with raven black hair and shinning emerald eyes.  
>"Hi, I'm Harry." he held out his hand for me to shake. grasping it I would feel how soft his skin is.<br>"Ginny."  
>"Well, Ginny would you like to be in my presence upon the Hogwarts express?" I could have slapped myself for the giggle that came out of my lips.<br>"Why I would love to." My blush deepening by the second.  
>"GINNY! What are you doing with Potter?" My older brother Ronald came over grabbing me by the arm. "Is he gonna be your new <em>boyfriend<em>?"  
>I blushed again but this time from anger and not embarrassment.<br>"If he was. I don't see how it concerns _you_!" I don't care if he's older, he isn't my boss.  
>"He's a Slytherine! He's evil!" I raised an eyebrow, and turned back to Harry.<br>"Come on Harry, let's go find an empty compartment." We left Ron standing there with his mouth open wide enough to catch flies.

**_tall dark and Slytherine, whats a girl to do?_**  
><strong><em>You used your nimbus to sweep me off my feet<br>but now without you by my side I'm feeling incomplete_**

"Ginevra Weasley."  
><em>'You are very loyal, very smart, but you have lots of courage so it better be GRYFFINDOR!'<em>  
>My eyes drifted over to Harry, but he was already staring at me. I gave him a shy smile, and in return he gave me a wink. He is telling me, in his own way, that we are going to continue being friends.<p>

_**Slytherine and Gryffindor parted by the sorting hat From rival houses boy**_  
><em><strong> but we don't have to be like that cause you confundessed me and<strong>_  
><em><strong> now i'm feeling well like this is magical I'm under your spell<strong>_

"What happened last night in the dueling club?" I asked Harry.  
>"Nothing really. The professors are trying to teach us the disarming curse, but with the fool Lockheart getting in the way, we aren't about to learn anything useful, anytime soon. Are you coming tonight?" For some reason I can't remember I was unable to go the night before.<br>"Yes, I am."  
>"GINNY! I thought I told you to stay away from him!" Of course he has to come where he is unwanted.<br>"Ron, I don't care what you say." I stepped in front of Harry as Ron raised his wand. "Put your wand away! I'll write to Mum." But it was to late he had already shot a spell in our direction. Harry pushed me out of the way just in time to have the spell hit him. I looked at him in worry, but nothing seemed to happen. Until I noticed Harry's eyes darkening and he pulled out and raised his wand to. They both started to fire spells. I crawled on the ground to get to an alcove that was just around the corner. I wasn't fast enough, and a stray spell hit me.  
>I could feel my stomach dropping, and my heart beating fast. Time seemed to slow down until it was only me and Harry. To this day I still have no idea what spell it was, but it made me realize that I had feelings for Harry.<br>Not very strong feelings, but still feelings.

_**I never thought i'd be in your life**_  
><em><strong> Two different worlds that we let collide and <strong>_  
><em><strong>it will never be the way it was before<strong>_  
><em><strong> Cause baby i'm a Slytherine and girl you are a Gryffindor<strong>_

"Tom! I don't want to die!"  
>"You should have thought about that before you opened my journal! You insolent little girl!" I could feel my breath get shallower, see the darkness edging it's way into my vision. 'Harry forgive me!' Was the last thought before letting the darkness take me.<br>"GINNY! Come on Gin! Wake up!" Such a pretty voice, I wish I could answer it, but I'm to tired. "WAKE UP!" The pretty voice is becoming annoying, doesn't it get that I would like to sleep! "Please Gin, wake up." The voice sounds heart broken. Like how Harry sounds when he doesn't get to play quiditch. Harry! My eyes shot open, and came into contact with bright emeralds.

_**Cause baby I'm a Slytherine and girl you are a Gryffindor**_  
><em><strong> walking down the corridor with tricks right up my sleeve<strong>_  
><em><strong> Bump into this girl that's on my floor she just wants to see<strong>_  
><em><strong> what would it be like to hold hands with someone dark<strong>_

"Ginny?" I call to her. My voice sounds nervous, even to me.  
>"Yes Harry?" She asks looking up from her book.<br>"You know how Sirius is my godfather?" She nods her head and I continue. "How do you think he feels about me being a Slytherine?"  
>"He might not like it at first, but you are his best friend's child. Your his one and only godson. He escaped from Azkaban just to save you from a filthy rat. He loves you, and nothing, Not even being a Slytherine, Is going to take you away from him." I smile at her in thanks.<p>

_**Who would have known you don't need a wand to start a spark**_  
><em><strong> I'll slyther up to you, you can be my lion cub<strong>_  
><em><strong> lets share a butter beer down at Rosmerta's pub<strong>_  
><em><strong> I'll chase right after you, you are my golden snitch<strong>_

"Ginny? Wouldyougototheballwithme?"  
>"Excuse me?" She says. "Take a deep breath and try again." she gives me an encouraging smile. I take in a deep breath and go slower this time.<br>"Will you go to the ball with me?" If she could have smiled wider she would have.  
>"Oh! Harry I would love to!" I feel my heart beat quicken. I can feel my own smile break free. She said Yes!<p>

_**i'll be your wizard love, you are my only witch**_  
><em><strong> I never thought you'd be in my life<strong>_  
><em><strong> two different worlds that we let collide<strong>_  
><em><strong> and it will never be the way it was before<strong>_

Sobs rack my body. I can feel someones hand on my back. small and delicate. I can hear someone whispering comforting words to me. Helping me. Arms encircling my waist, as I lay my head on this person's shoulder. My tears clouding my vision. More comforting words.  
>"It'll be alright. You can let it out." "G-Gin-Ginny!" I sobbed.<br>"It's alright Harry, I'm here." Her voice is soft and gentle.  
>"Ce-Cedric he-he." I couldn't finish.<br>"I know baby, he's gone."  
>"I-I killed him."<br>"No you didn't. You're not think clearly right now. Madame Pomfrey will be here in a moment to give you a calming drought and a sleeping potion."  
>"But-but Voldemort is b-ba-back."<br>"Yes. He is."  
>"You believe m-me?"<br>"Yes Harry I believe you." I heard a door open and close. Some footsteps were walking towards us. My grip on Ginny tightened. "Harry, can you drink this for me?" I felt a vial come to my lips and I opened them. swallowing the bitter taste of the calming drought, but feeling a bit better. The Ginny held up another vial to my lips, and I drank again. Before I could fall asleep though, I had to tell her.  
>"Ginny, I love you." My words became slurred and my vision was going dark, but before I fell unconscious I could have sworn an 'I love you too'.<p>

_**Cause baby i'm a Slytherine and girl you are a gryffindor**_

"Harry! You need to tell Professor Snape! What that toad of a woman is doing is wrong! She is obviously working for Voldemort."  
>"I can't tell any one, and neither can you Ginny! Please promise me you wont say anything!" I could hear her sigh.<br>"Alright, I promise, but you get yourself another detention, and I will send a letter to Mum saying that you aren't eating." I feel my eyes get wide and my eyebrows go up. "You wouldn't!"  
>"I would!"<br>"Okay! Okay. No more detentions!"

_**Oh girl this isn't like me**_  
><em><strong> two hearts quickly beating<strong>_  
><em><strong> Oh Oh it's taking it's hold the whole world is shinning red and gold<strong>_

"Be prepared to die Voldie, cause I'm ready to kill you!"  
>"But, the killing curse hit you. How are you alive?" I saw Ginny take the sword of Godrick Gryffindor from the round faced boy.<br>"That doesn't matter. Wand up Riddle!" Ginny comes closer to riddle, But he can't see her, his back is facing her.  
>"Avada-" But it was already to late Ginny had stabbed him in the back with Gryffindor's sword.<br>"take that you son of a bitch! You can't ever lay a hand on MY boyfriend again."

_**I never thought you'd be in my life**_  
><em><strong> two different worlds that we let collide<strong>_  
><em><strong> and it will never be the way it was before<strong>_  
><em><strong> cause baby i'm a slytherine and girl you are a gryffindor<strong>_

"Ginny can I talk to you?" I asked. walking up to her and the round faced Gryffindor. "Alone." I added as I looked at the round face boy. My eyes turning cold when they come into contact with his. Then become filled with emotion as I look at Ginny.  
>"Sure." She says leading the way to the front entrance. "Talk." She says as she spins on her heels to face me.<br>"actually i wanted to ask you something." I pause not sure how to go on.  
>"Well. What is it?" Her voice is filled with impatience. So I get down onto one knee, and pull a ring from my pocket.<br>"Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you do me the honor as to marry me? You have been my best friend through everything, never once leaving my side. I was going to ask you before the battle but their wasn't enough time, and I couldn't really ask you during. That would have gotten us killed and-" At this moment I realize I am rambling, and so does Ginny. She leans down and gently captures her lips to mine. It turns from an innocent kiss into a passionate one.  
>We break apart because the need for air becomes to much.<br>"I would love to be your wife Harry." I smile as I slide the diamond ring on her finger.

Please review! It makes me sad when you don't review.


End file.
